Deal of a Lifetime
by livelifetothemax123
Summary: "Bobby, I dont know if I can do this anymore...I know I said I would but it's just too much!" She said as she looked at Bobby hopefully. "Please, Kianna, you're our only hope, if not for me then do it for Dean he doesnt deserve to suffer." More inside R
1. Chapter 1

Kianna

_It's all the same only the names will change every day, it seems we` re wasting away Another place, where the faces are so cold I` d drive all night, just to get back home I`m a cowboy on a steel horse I ride, I`m Wanted Dead or Alive! _ I sang at the top of my lungs. I was driving on the windy desert roads of Arizona with all the windows down and my hair let loose. My Pontiac Gto was my baby, my dad gave it to me right before he passed. He loved it with all his heart so for him to give it to me was a pretty big deal. I looked at the clock it was 2, wow I hadn't noticed how long I had been driving for. I picked up my cell phone and put it on the dashboard, I was expecting a call and I couldn't miss it. Ooh I love this song I thought as my cd changed tracks. I turned my stereo up all the way. _Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head! Drowning` me in your promises that are left unsaid! You`re the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy, the invincible winner and you know that you were born to bleed…. You` re a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker, don't you mess around with me! _Just then my phone rang, it was Bobby, I quickly turned the radio down, and grabbed my phone.

"Hey, Bobby!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm. He laughed at that.

"Hey, Kianna how have you been kid?" I laughed there he goes with the "kid" again.

"Im doing just swell Bobby, so why are you dragging my ass all the way to Arizona?" I asked truly curious. I was working a case back in Kansas a few days ago when he asked me to drive down to Arizona.

"Well, I think I got something right up your alley down there… I think there may be some sort of demon attack." He said. Well he was right I was interested almost immediately.

"Well what do you have for me?" I asked not wanting to waste any time. He cleared his throat and then spoke up again.

"Ok, so a couple days ago I get a call from another hunter saying that something was closing in on him, he sounded terrified, I haven't heard from him since, hes not picking up any calls and no one has heard from him. So I decided to look into it, turns out that there has been massive crop failure and livestock down there has been dropping like flies. On top of that there has been a string of murder suicides. And they are bizarre! One of them was on the news, and let me just say that they are absolutely nuts!" he said finishing whatever else he was going to say.

"What kind of nuts Bobby, I need details." I told him, sounding a little frustrated.

"Well… one women murdered a colleague over a pair of pants and then walked off the town bridge." He said, Hmm that was strange all over a pair of pants?

"Alright well im convinced that something is going on here, ill check it out and then get back to you in a few hours." I said while speeding up my car.

"Alright…. Thanks again Kianna!" I heard him say followed by a click, and the sound of the dial tone. I put my phone on the seat next to me. Five minutes later, and I was in the little town of Peckville. I was going to check into a Motel first, when I saw police cruisers and ambulances at the local auto shop. I pulled into a parking spot at the mini-mart across the road. I dug into my purse and grabbed my FBI badge. I fixed my hair and my suit and then got out of the car. I walked straight up to the crime scene tape where a police officer was standing post. He looked up at me and then spoke.

"Excuse me miss but no reporters past this point." He said in a serious tone. I looked at him and put my badge in his face.

"FBI, Ive been asked to come here." Was all I needed to say before he apologized and lifted up the tape for me. I thanked him, and then worked my way over to the man who looked like th chief of the police. When I got up I could see his shiny sheriffs badge.

"Excuse me Sheriff?" I asked. He turned around to face me while taking his sunglasses off to reveal deep blue eyes.

"What can I do for you Miss?" he asked looking at me suspiciously. I showed him my badge and he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you can start by telling me what the hell is going on here." I said while motioning to all the police cruisers and ambulances.

"No, offense Agent Clark but we don't really like FBI Agents hanging around in our town." He said with a little attitude hinted in his voice.

"No, offense Sheriff but there has been seven murder suicides in the past two weeks; I don't know how you expected to not have the FBI involved… Now we can either do this in a friendly way or I can call my chief in." I said getting a little frustrated. He looked at me and then let out a sigh.

"Alright right this way then Agent Clark, this one was another weird murder. See the lady on the ground near the car… well she didn't like the color on her car so she decided to stick this wrench in this poor fellows head, then went over to that bench dosed herself in alcohol and then lit her clothes on fire." He said while looking astonished. He was about to say something else when he took a glance over near the street and stopped.

"How many FBI Agents is going to take!" Angrily he stormed over to wear two men were standing in black suits holding out their badges to the same cop that I did. Shoot, I was expecting the actual FBI to come. I was looking for a way out when the Sheriff was already making his way back with the two other Agents.

"Now you want to tell me what this is all about? Im pretty sure it doesn't take three of your kind to come to this small town! Can you explain that to me Agent Clark." I started to answer just as the other Agent that had black hair, and looked to be about 27 answered as well. I looked at his name tag, Agent Clark oh this is just great.

"Well I have never seen these two men in my life, they must be some sort of imposters I`ll deal with I-" I was saying before that guy cut me off.

"Wow, just wait a minute here what` s not to say that she is some sort of "imposter" I mean really who are you going to trust here the chick or the dude?" I looked at him with my mouth open; the other guy shook his head and rolled his eyes. The sheriff motioned for two of his policemen to come over here.

"I don't know what else to tell you "Agents" take them in boys." He motioned to us. Oh great now im going to jail because of these two twits! Not that I couldn't get out, it was just a pain in the ass.

"Wait, no you can` t! This is wrong you can't arrest an FBI agent!" I was screaming from the car, trying to convince them that I actually was an FBI agent. It didn't seem to be working because they slammed the door shut and then started to drive away. It was about five minutes and then I was at what I assumed to be their jail. The police officer grabbed my arm and led me inside. I saw the other two guys in a holding cell. The police officer shoved me into the cell beside theirs causing me to stumble and hit the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you be more careful!" One of the guys said from the other cell. The police officer laughed and then slammed the door shut. I pulled myself up off of the ground and onto the bench.

"So Agent Clark eh?" I heard one of the guys saying. I looked over to them.

"Who the hell are you guys anyways?" I said sounding a little pissed off. They both laughed, and then the other one spoke up.

"Well if we told you then we would have to kill you." They both laughed, I just rolled my eyes. These handcuffs were killing me; I slipped my hands down under my legs and then pulled my feet out of the hole. They both just looked at me.

"Not my first time" Was all I said to them. There was something oddly familiar about them.

"You get arrested often?" I heard one of them laugh after. I looked at them and then their handcuffs.

"Do you?" they both stopped laughing.

"Touché" they said at the same time. I laughed at that.

"So what are your names anyways?" I asked while they looked at each other.

"Well im Sam, and this is Dean." I stopped dead in my tracks. No it can't be!

"No, like Sam and Dean Winchester?" they both stood up and walked over to the bars connecting to my cell.

"How do you know us?" Dean asked with concern in his eyes.

"Im Kianna, Bobby sent me." I said while laughing they both just looked at each other.

"So you're the Kianna he always talks about." Dean said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Bobby talks about me lots then does he?" I said with a smirk on my face. They both looked at me like it was a bad thing.

"Oh he talks about you alright, says you're a real pain in the ass, smart mouth too." Sam said and Dean winked at me. I gave him a wink of my own and then rolled my eyes at Sam.

"I have known Bobby forever that man would say just about anything." I said trying to hold back a laugh. I could see why Bobby had told me to be aware of Sam.

"Ya, know Bobby told me you were a real tight ass, just didn't expect your ass to be that tight." I said to Sam allowing some of my southern accent to slip up. Dean laughed and patted his brother on the back.

"I like her" he said to Sam who glared at me but then sat back down on the bench.

"What are you two idiots doing here anyways?" I asked while Dean snickered at me.

"First of all we` re not the idiots around here." I looked up at him in astonishment, was he being serious?

"Are you kidding me? You got us into this mess you asshole!" I said letting the temper get the best of me. He held up his hands in surrender with that big idiotic grin on his face.

"Hey, it's not my fault you came down here stole our case and then used the same fricken name as me!" he yelled. Ugh this guy is so difficult!

"Well maybe if you called Bobby once in awhile you would know that he already had someone on the case! You just think that ya`ll can go wherever you want and do whatever you want. Just cause you're Dean Fricken Winchester doesn't mean shit in my mind!" I yelled. I know this was going too far as soon as the words had left my mouth. But I couldn't help it, he was so ignorant..

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" he asked furiously while Sam came over to him, obviously trying to calm him which wasn't going to work from what I saw. Dean Winchester was officially pissed off.

"That` s right Dean, Bobby told me all about your deal, and how your checking out in a few months! You just think of you and only you don't you! When Bobby needed you most you weren't there! But when you needed something oh you came crawling back to his front door! He might fall for your bullshit but I won't Dean!" he looked taken aback from what I was saying but at this point I didn't care, the cat was already out of the bag.

"What are you talking about! Bobby is perfectly fine! And he had no friggin right to tell you anything about me! I don't even know you for god sakes!" At this point Sam had come to the bars and didn't look to happy either.

"He` s right Kianna Bobby had no right you don't know anything about us." He said while crinkling his nose. Were these two actually being serious?

"I wouldn't talk either Sam; you're not so picture perfect yourself. Bobby told me about your little bitch Ruby too. I mean you Winchesters really have a death sentence don't you? And you` ll bring anyone down with you! Your selfish and immature he` s better off without you anyways!" these two were getting on my nerves.

"Why don't you just shut your pie-hole your friggin bitch!" He screamed I was about to yell back when another voice inside the room made me whirl around.

"Why don't you all shut up? It's bad enough you're wreaking havoc in my town!" It was the Sheriff who had arrested all of us. He walked over to my cell door and opened it. I looked at him puzzled when walked in the cell with me.

"Well Miss Kianna looks like you got some warrants for your arrest here, let's see Assault with a weapon, robbery, oh and this is my favorite first degree murder." He said with a grin on his face. Dean and Sam looked at me with the "are you serious" look. I turned back to the Sheriff.

"Whoa, this is some kind of mistake, murder? I did no such thing, look buddy I think you have this all wrong, this is just a big misunderstanding." He walked closer to me as I said those words and I wondered for a brief second if he was going to hit me. He stopped about ten feet away from me and smiled.

"Oh, kiekie you think murder is a misunderstanding? Oh how you're so wrong." As soon as he called me kiekie I knew something was wrong only my parents had called me that. I started backing away and looked at Dean with fear in my eyes. He too looked at me and knew something was wrong. I turned my attention back to the Sheriff.

"Oh didn't you know kiekie? You have a bounty on your head my little princess." The Sheriff said before his eyes turned black and he lunged towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's POV:

"Oh, kiekie you think murder is a misunderstanding? Oh how you're so wrong." The sheriff said to Kianna. I looked over to her trying to get some sort of answer, like who the hell was this chick, how did bobby know her? When she happened to look over to me I could see pure fear in her eyes, and I could tell that something wasn't right. I looked over to Sam who also must have seen that look of terror in her eyes, because he looked at me with that 'what the hell should we do' look that he gave me sometimes. I turned back again for the Sheriff was speaking again.

"Oh didn't you know kiekie? You have a bounty on your head my little princess." The sheriff was moving closer to Kianna and I knew this wasn't going to turn out good. And a bounty on her? I saw the eyes of the Sheriff turn black and then he lunged towards Kianna. I looked around to see if there was any way out of that cell but there wasn't. When I turned back around Kianna had dodged the Sheriff but he was coming back again for her. I didn't know who this girl was, but Bobby knew her and I was going to do everything in my power to try and save her. Bobby didn't need any more stress in his life especially with me checking out in a few months.

Kianna's POV:

When I saw the Sheriff lunging towards me at the very last second I dodged out of the way and he went slamming into the wall. I started running to the entrance of the cell but he was too fast. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me further into danger.

"You really shouldn't have done that Kiekie, lets lay nice for once huh?" he said while pinning me up against the wall.

"Don't ever call me Kiekie, its Kianna to you." I said and he looked more interested then ever.

"Oh why not? Does that upset you?" He said while smiling. I let out a single tear, which only made me more angry, I hadn't cried in over two years. I was tired of these sons of a bitches walking around here like they owned the place.

"Go to hell you piece of shit." I said while spitting in his face. He whipped the spit off of his face, and then turned back to me looking really pissed off. He grabbed my hair again, and then threw me onto the ground. I landed hard on my ribs which made me wince.

"I've already been there sweetie, it's really nice, you should visit sometime… oh wait you will be, and guess what we have a special surprise for you when we drag your sorry ass to hell." He said while walking closer to me.

"Leave her alone!" I heard one of the guys say, although I wasn't sure which one had said it. He looked interested in them, but not before he came over and kicked me twice in the ribs. I winced but didn't scream, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I grabbed at my stomach, while he walked over to the other cell.

"Well, Dean Winchester has something to say about this now does he? I wouldn't be talking pretty boy, from what I hear your joining us in a few months too." So it was Dean that had tried to say something.

"Why don't you just go back in your hole, or do you want me to do that for you?" Dean practically screamed in his face. I turned around to see that the Demon was going to do something to Dean.

"He's going to find a way out, and when he does you bastards will go crying to your daddy." I said while trying to get myself up off of the ground. He spun around and gave me a little smirk. He walked to me and just as I got up he kicked me in the stomach, then grabbed my face and slammed it into the wall. I fell and I fell down hard. The room started to get dizzy and I was seeing red dots everywhere. I looked over one last time to see the demon picking me up, and then it all went black.

Dean's POV:

"He's going to find a way out, and when he does you bastards will go crying to your daddy." Kianna tried to yell at the demon. What did she mean? Was there actually a way to get out of my deal? I looked over and he was kicking her in the stomach. I couldn't stand looking at this any longer, he was going to kill her I had to do something to stop it.

"Sammy, we have to do something." I said while he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeh, but what can we do Dean." Then we both looked at each other, how could we be so stupid? We began chanting in Latin, when he picked up Kianna, he looked at us but didn't seem to have been uneased by the chanting at all.

"Oh boys do you really think that silly little spell is going to work on me." He laughed and then started to walk out of the cell. So then that was it he was just going to take her? No this can't be. I was about to say something, anything to try and stop him, when I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Put her down before I have to kill her." Ruby was here? Great this was all I needed fricken world war two of the demons. Ruby walked over towards the Sheriff, who clearly looked content on the situation.

"Well, isn't it the queen of bitches." He said while smiling.

"I try" she said simply.

"Listen me and you both know you won't make it out of here alive, so why don't you hand over the girl." Ruby said making it sound more like a demand then a question. You could tell that the demon wasn't going to budge, he had what he wanted and he wasn't going to give it up that easily.

"Ruby, Ruby still stupid I see." He said. And this really pissed her off, in what seemed like split seconds she took out her knife and slit his throat killing him instantly. Kianna fell to the floor next to him. Ruby turned to us and said "Bang up job boys." As she came and unlocked the cell door for us. Sam and I both ran over to Kianna's lifeless body. I felt for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief for I felt one. I didn't even know this Kianna girl but I did know that nobody deserved to suffer like this. I had seen enough suffering in my life and I was determined to protect this innocent girl. I had to take her to Bobby's to get answers. I picked Kianna up and headed out of the jail to salvation.


	4. Chapter 4

Kianna's POV:

I had a tremendous pain on the back of my head. I groaned and my eyes slowly started to open again. When I opened my eyes I was in the spare bedroom at Bobby's house. I sat up ever so slowly and began to make my way out of bed and down the stairs. When I got half way down the stairs I smelt pancakes, bacon, and fresh blueberries. Was Bobby cooking? I walked down the rest of the stairs and smiled to myself. He must have some new girl or something, he never cooks.

"Hey Bobby have you gone mad or something?" I yelled out, instantly regretting it after a scorching pain came through my ribs. I had forgotten all about last night's little episode. When Bobby didn't answer me I figured he must've burnt something, or was hiding somewhere hoping not to finish making breakfast, so I went into the kitchen to see what exactly was going through his mind. When I walked into the kitchen I didn't see Bobby, but I saw a women with golden brown hair slaving over the stove. Ahh it all made sense now, Bobby want cooking at all, how foolish could I have been?

"Oh I'm sorry I hadn't realized that Bobby had company over." I said politely while taking a seat at the table, boy was I hungry.

"Oh Kiekie, your awake good, im sure your starving you hardly touched your food last night." I looked at her right as she said my name. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. I stared at her, waiting for her to turn around or even say anything else. This couldn't be possible there was no way it was her. When she turned towards me I couldn't help but gasp. I felt the air in my lungs start to swell up and I was having trouble breathing.

"Here you go sweetie… Oh you're looking a little pale do you need your puffer honey?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. No this can't be happening I have to be dreaming. But it was so real; everything around me was so vivid.

"Mom?" I asked while she looked at me worry in her eyes.

"What is it Kiekie? Are you okay? You don't look so good." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but gasp I hadn't felt that touch in just over two years. And I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I got up from my chair and hugged her tightly hoping that she would never let go of me again.

"Madeleine darling could you put another pot of coffee on? I just ran out and I'm running late for work- Oh Kiekie you're up, how was your sleep honey?" I never wanted to let go of my mother but now my dad was here too? I whirled around so I could look at him; memorize his features for it had been too long.

"Daddy?" I ran over to him and gave him an embracing huge. He rubbed the back of my head like he always used too.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is it that boy again? I swear to god." I had to laugh at this typical father, always worrying.

"No, no I'm fine dad I'm just a little emotional I guess." I said while letting my arms drop from the only thing that has kept me going. He smiled at me and kissed me on the top of the head, and then went over and kissed my mother on the lips.

"I'll see you lovely ladies tonight, have a good day girls." He said while walking out the door.

"Oh, shoot he forgot his coffee again; I swear that man would lose his head if it wasn't for me." I smiled at my mother I hadn't heard her voice in so long, and had prayed every night just for one last chance to see my family again. I looked around the house at all of the family photos of us together. If my mom and dad were back then that has to mean that Liam was here too.

"Hey, mom where's Li?" I asked.

"He's out in the backyard playing in that little sand box of his." She said without looking up from her dishes. I took a deep breath and then went outside, only to see my baby brother Liam trying to make a sand castle in his sand box. I could hardly hold back the tears that were forming. He was so precious and innocent. He didn't deserve what happened to him, none of them did. I walked over to the sandbox and sat next to him.

"Kiekie!" he screamed in excitement, and got up to hug me. I held him in my arms a little longer then was necessary but he didn't mind, he never did. When I finally let go he went back to making his sandcastle. I looked around and knew this had to be some sort of trick or dream like state my family was dead. But at this moment I didn't care about any consequences, maybe I was getting my one day with them again, like I had asked for a million times.

"Do you need some help Li?" he nodded his head and handed me a shovel. As we worked on the castle I had a bad feeling about all of this, but shoved it aside until later. It seemed like me and Li spent hours on that castle for it was already getting dark.

"Suppertime you too!" I heard my mom yell from the back door.

"I'll race you Kiekie!" Li screamed already running ahead of me. I ran slowly behind him, and when he reached the door he laughed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay you've been practicing, you win this time buddy." I said while pretending to pant. When we both walked into the house my mom and dad were already sitting at the dinner table. I sat down in my regular spot and began to eat.

"Wait, wait don't be so eager, let's pray first honey my mom said." I smiled and let her pray, in the middle of her speech it was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Who in god's name could this be?" my father said while getting up to check the door. All of a sudden I felt this cold chill run up my back, and instantly knew something was wrong. I looked at the calendar on the wall and the date read December 20th. No, no this can't be happening again, hadn't I already suffered enough? I started to panic and stood up from my seat. My mother who looked puzzled was about to say something when my father came back in with a knife held to his throat. I recognized the man right away, and I wanted to wake up right now, I couldn't live through seeing this again. Tears started streaming down my face and my mother stood up pushing me and my brother behind her.

"Alright, now here's what's going to happen all of you go sit on that couch.. NOW" the demon yelled. My mother holding both of our hands brought us over to the couch and sat us down. I looked at my mother who had tears in her eyes, and who looked terrified. Why is this happening? I wanna wake up! The demon tied all of us up except for my mother. I knew what was coming next and I couldn't help but scream out in frustration. I was lashing at the ropes but they were too tight.

"Please, please don't do anything, they never hurt anyone." I screamed while sobbing. But the demon just smiled at me and then slit my mother's throat right in front of me. I heard my Li screaming and I couldn't take this anymore, I needed out now. I was screaming and sobbing but it seemed like no one would help, there was no on too help. The Demon dropped my mother on the floor, and grabbed my little three year old brother. Oh please god noo.

"Kiekie, noo please don't let me go!" he kept screaming over and over again. I screamed everything at the demon but he wouldn't listen to me.

"Please stop! He's just a child Please! Take me instead!" I said while uncontrollably sobbing. He grabbed my brother and then slit his throat too and let go of him right away.

"NO, No, no" Why can't I wake up? I need to get out of this nightmare. Just then my dad turned towards me tears in his eyes, the demon grabbed him but he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. And then my dad said to me, while crying:

"Kiekie, don't forget I will be your guardian, when all is crumbling, and I will always steady your hand. I love you baby girl and I'm so sorry." He said and then the demon cut his throat too.

"No! I wanna wake up! It hurts too much I wanna wake up! I don't wanna be here pleased!" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's POV:

I was pacing back and forth in front of the couch that Kianna had been lying on for the past couple of hours. I needed answers as to who this demon was, and why Bobby had sent Kianna and not us.

"Anything?" I asked Sam who was researching about the demon.

"No, nothing like nothing." He said clearly confused as to why there wasn't any information on this thing.

"Where the hell is Bobby anyways?" I said while still pacing back and forth. We had gotten here three hours ago and he still wasn't home.

"What the hell are you boys doing here?" I heard Bobby say from the front door.

"Well look who decides to show up, it's about time Bobby." I said a little annoyed. Bobby walked in and looked confused almost immediately. He was staring at the unconscious Kianna.

"Well I see you two have met Kianna… Please tell me you two didn't do this." He said while taking his hat off.

"No, we got arrested for using the same fake name, and while we were in jail a demon decides to show up beat the crap out of her, and doesn't fricken go back to hell when you yell at him in Latin! Can you explain any of this Bobby?" I yelled at him.

"Wait you mean that son of a bitch didn't get his ass dragged back to hell?" Bobby asked clearly also confused.

"No, Ruby came in and killed it thank god." Same said, I just glared at him.

"I'm assuming she's alive then?" Bobby said while walking over to Kianna. I just nodded at him. He had a look of sadness in his eyes and then he turned back to us.

"Okay I think I know what demon were dealing with here." He said as he walked over to his bookshelf and picked out a book.

"I've never actually come across him in all my years, you usually never see this bastard he must have really wanted Kianna… Here he is… Nasty little fellow, his name's Taed." Bobby handed me the book as he talked.

"Taed? Are you serious? And it's actually pronounced like Ted? I don't see anything scary about a Ted." I said while smirking, stupiedest name in the books.

"Yes, that's what he goes by, but you see Taed backwards is Death, so he is actually a very scary fellow." Bobby said looking unpleased with me. I stopped smiling and looked back down at the book.

"Check this out, not only is he the demon of all demons, but he also can like put you in another reality, kind of like a trickster, but you have to be dreaming." I said when I heard Kianna mumble a no. I turned towards Kianna to see if she was awake but still nothing. I turned back to see Bobby thinking real hard about something.

"What?" I asked him, as he snapped back to reality with a incredulous look on his face. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop right out of their sockets.

"Dammit!" he yelled, as he stormed into the kitchen. Sam and I both looked at each other and then shrugged.

"What did you finally decide to cook, and burn the house down?" I said with a smirk on my face, Sam just rolled his eyes. Bobby came back into the room with a glass of water, and walked over to Kianna who was still knocked out cold. He looked at her and then dumped the entire glass onto Kianna's face. Still she didn't seem to be even moved by the freezing cold water that was dumped onto her face.

"What the hell was that for Bobby?" I asked, has this man finally gone insane? He just sighed and turned around to face me.

"Look, if we can't wake up Kianna soon then she's never gonna wake up." He said looking as though that was a given.

"Come again?" I said.

"Look this demon can put you in a dream world, but the thing is you don't know you're in it, you think its reality." He told me.

"I don't see what the problem with that is." I smirked as I imagined lots and lots of girls with bikini's on a beach.

"You don't understand Dean, when the demon touches you, which he clearly did to Kianna over here, he can sense what pains you the most, so when you go to sleep he brings you to a painful memory, or a painful day, and you just live it over and over again until the pain is too much and you end up dying from it. The dream is also so real that if you get hurt in your dream you get hurt here…. Dean it would be like you living the day of your Mother's death over and over again, but at the age you are now. We have to get Kianna out or she is going to die." Bobby said, while trying to stay relatively calm. It took me a minute to realize the pain that Kianna must be going through. I didn't know what had happen to her in her life but if I had to live my mother's death over again I would rather just die myself.

"Well what the hell do we do Bobby?" I asked starting to get a little panicky.

"We have to wake her up! Use whatever you can!" he said as Kianna stirred, and muffled another no. I went over to her and tried to shake her..Nothing..I shook a lot harder this time..still nothing. I started to look around the room for anything that could wake her up. I jumped as I heard a blood curtailing scream, and instinctively grabbed my gun out of my pants. I whirled around only to see two claw like marks randomly appear on Kianna's face. I ran over to her not knowing what to do, and starting shaking her again, and this time yelling her name too.

"We have to wake her up! This is not good, she'll blame herself all over again." Bobby said grief riding heavy on every word. I didn't dare ask what he meant at a time like this, but I would have to ask later.

"Please stop! He's just a child Please! Take me instead!" Kianna was screaming as tears ran down from her face. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly sad for her. She was in a world of pain, and no one was there to save her. I felt a tear run down from my face as I watched her struggle against whatever battles she had to face at this moment. She just seemed so lost and innocent, she was sobbing uncontrollably now, and I knew I had to wake her up.

"Kianna!, Kianna it's me Dean it's not real, none of this is real you just have to wake up!" I yelled as I shook her again, but still she was crying and struggling. And then what she said next just about broke my heart, if I even had one.

"No! I wanna wake up! It hurts too much I wanna wake up! I don't wanna be here please!" She screamed over and over again. I didn't know what to do, but then all of a sudden Sam came up from behind me and punched her in the face, which caused her to jolt upright gasping for air.


End file.
